campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Request User Rights
This is the page where the administrative team picks three people and has the wiki vote for each user for any specific positions. This is the first time we have started doing this, so we are having a test-run for this system. The rest of the page will not be deleted until we have finalized that this system does work. _____ This is a page where you can formally request user rights. User rights give users a few special abilities. Note: You must have been on the wiki for at least ''a month and have contributed through that time. Also note that it is better to fill out the for, against and comments so we get a better idea of why. If you don't it is very doubtful you will be picked. Chat Moderators (1 needed; 5 in total) A user with chat moderator rights has the ability to kick/ban any user that is acting mischievious in chat or refusing to follow the Chat Policy. There is no limit to how many chat moderators we can have. To be a chat moderator, you must: *Be an active chat user. *Have no history of blocks/bans for misbehaving, being rude, or sockpuppetry. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like chat moderator rights. One of the active admins, HunterofArtemis12 will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply every month. Cutefairy78 Well, I think I would be a good Chat Moderator because I go on chat most of the time. But most people never go on, but I thought it would be a good first start here on this wiki. I enjoy it very much and I would like to step-up and be something a little bit bigger :). For: Against: Comments: Hey Fai, as you know already I'm heading towards making you a rollbacker. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] Rollbackers (1 needed; 5 in total) Users with rollback rights have the ability to quickly revert edits using a "rollback" button. This button reverts all edits done by a user on a specific page. To be a rollback user, you must: *Be an active user. *Have at least 50 edits on articles. *Have no history of blocks because of vandalism or sockpuppetry. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like rollback rights. One of our admins, HunterofArtemis12 will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every two months. DaughterofPoseidon14 I would like to become a roll backer. I feel like I have expanded and helped the wiki, and even though in haven't been on that long- I feel I can be a real asset. I am ranked number four on this wiki, and have made lots of good edits. I am on chat quite a bit, and have been dedicated to this wiki only. Please take in consideration my request:) Comments: Done [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World']] Time I would like to be an rb because feel like I have been an active member of the wiki for nearly seven months now and I have made 511 edits ^-^ and I am ranked fourth on the wiki sooooo that counts for something right? Oh and if the only reason you guys are holding back on me cause of my 'sexuality' because I knows that practically the reason why some people don't want me as an rb cause I stand up for being bi (yes I am going to hell -.- ) but Ash has said that I am far more qualifiable as an admin than most people on the wiki and I think I have earned my right to be an rb, and another thing, about my little 'attitude' I have, I only get that when I stand up for what I believe in, call it an attitude then ok then, call it an attitude but that doesn't stop me for not believing in what I believe in. And i think since the wiki's rping part of the wiki is a bit down, I think I could help by setting up some of the locations since Im one of the most active users in that part. For: HunterofArtemis12 Sibuna4evs DaughterofPoseidon14 Against: Comments: I think you'd be great as part of the staff in any position. For a long time now, I was trying to decide which position to promote you too. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.]] 13:59, June 11, 2014 (UTC) SO AM A RB :O User:TimeLord15/Sig 06:43, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Administrators (2 needed; 4 in total) Administrators (or Admins) are users that have extra abilities. This includes: *Deleting and undeleting pages. *Locking a page so it cannot be edited by specific users. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. *Grant and revoke chat moderator status. Requests for admin rights are currently open. To be an admin, you must: *Have had chat moderator and rollback rights for at least 2 months. *Be an active user. *Be trusted by the wiki's community. *Have no history of blocks/bans for any reason. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like to be an administrator. One of our admins, HunterofArtemis12 will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every three months. DanyYB Hi, well, I know I don't have any edits, but I just got a message telling me to read a blog spot about the wiki. I read it, and it said you were in need of a Praetor that knew about coding and all that. Maybe, you won't accept, but I know almost everything about coding, and this is a big chance, or If you don't want me to be an admin, but I can be your editor. Thanks DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) For: Against: DaughterofPoseidon14 HunterofArtemis12 Comments: Since you have no edits as of now, we cannot promote you according to our rules. We would love for you to continue editing and we can assess your work and progress. Great job so far! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 02:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Nickystellar Hey! You probably already know me, I've been active for a little over three months now. I love this wiki, I've met so many of my best friends here, and I'd love to be promoted to praetor status. I have more than four hundred edits, and have never been banned or blocked here, or anywhere else for that matter. I already have experience as an admin, on the Michael Vey Books Series wiki. I am not very good with coding, but I still think I would make a great admin. Thanks, and I hope you take my request into consideration! Nos sunt Quattor Equitem. Bonum Nocte Quisique! Comments: Hey Nicky, to be an administrator we would need you to to be a rollback and chat moderator for two months. As you have done good editing, we are not willing to add you to the administration team just yet. However, we are willing to promote you to chat moderator or rollbacker, it is your choice. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.']] 02:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? Awesome! Can I be a rollbacker please? Nos sunt Quattor Equitem. Bonum Nocte Quisique! 04:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrats ( 1 needed; 3 in total) Bureaucrats (Or B-crats) are like Admins, but with a few more abilities. Abilities: *Deleting and undeleting pages. *Locking a page so it cannot be edited by specific users. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. *Grant and revoke chat moderator status. *The ability to grant and take away rollback rights. *The ability to grant and take away administrator status. *The ability to grant, but not take away bureaucrat status. Requests for B-crat rights are currently open. To be an B-crat, you must: *Have had admin rights for ''at least 1 month. *Be an active user. *Be trusted by the wiki's community. *Have no history of blocks/bans for any reason. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like to be an bureaucrat. One of our admins, HunterofArtemis12 or DaughterofPoseidon14, will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every three months. Category:Community